The Legend Of Spyro Dark Ages: Path Of Legend (Sequel 2 Dark Ages)
by SpyroAndCynderFan48
Summary: Spyro and Cynder, Vexx, and Shifter along with Dempsey and the others are in great danger. Malefor and Samantha have sworn revenge on the team of dragons and humans, this is what Spyro was destined for, to restore peace to the dragon realms, they will find clues on how the Zombie war came to be. But will they find what they are looking for? Find out in this sequel to Dark Ages.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path Of Legend**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: This is my second book, I was very tempted to get this one done, but there probably is going to be a third book. I said, to Dragon-Uprising that I was going to do this in a month's time, but I couldn't wait any longer anyways on with the story!**_

It was a nice summer day in the city of Warfang, the last attack that Malefor issued was a terrible one, but the heroes survived it.

Spyro and Cynder along with Vexx and Shifter, were getting ready for a little victory party. There was going to be a concert, playing within the city walls. On the doors to the entrance there was a sign.

On the sign it said 'Victory party' and 'Come see Elena Siegman live!

Elena Siegman is very well known for her songs in the Call of Duty zombies' mode.

Like Dempsey and the others, she teleported to the realms, just 2 days after the attack on Warfang.

"Spyro, I'm very excited, having a well known artist here in Warfang, is amazing." Cynder said.

"Well we are kind of having a victory party and Dempsey somehow called her to come to the realms to sing for us." Spyro said.

Suddenly a whole crowd of people came pouring through the city gates to see this party.

"Cynder" Elena called out to her "Are you ready to sing?"

Cynder was very nervous; this is going to be the first time Cynder ever sang in front of Spyro and a whole crowd of people.

"Yes, I'm ready". Cynder said.

Elena said to her, "Ok first off I'm going to have to thank you for letting me sing at your victory party, and secondly you are the first person to ever sing with me".

"Thanks, Elena" Cynder said.

"You're very welcome." Elena said with a smile, " The first song is 115, I'll sing the first verse, then you will join me in the chorus, and then you will sing the second verse and so on alright?"

"That shouldn't be too hard" Cynder said.

"Well let's go". Elena said. So they had a stage set up and then headed back stage.

Shifter addressed the crowd that was made up of dragons, cheetahs, and moles, which included Spyro, Vexx, Dempsey Richtofen and Nikolai.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to for the night of your lives?" Shifter said.

The crowd screamed with excitment "Hell yeah!"

"Well then put your hands together for the one the only, Elena Siegman, along with our very own Queen of darkness, the former terror of the skies, Cynder!" Shifter said.

Both Elena and Cynder walked out onto the stage.

They both waved to the crowd.

Then an electric guitar started playing.

Then another, followed by drums.

Elena started singing:

"No one can see me

And I've lost all feeling

And I know I know I won't

Die alone.

I'll stop you from breathing and

All your deceiving and this house is

Not my home.

No more forgiveness

And the reason is I Know

I won't die alone.

I have returned"

Everyone was cheering including Spyro and the others.

"Yeah Cynder" Spyro yelled.

And then Cynder joined in:

"And everyone dies and everyone lies

And everyone lies they're waiting for the

Second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives

When no one's alive

Bring Me 115."

Then the guitar did it's instrumental piece then Cynder started singing, her voice was beautiful and elegant. She sang like never before:

"You stand for nothing and

Overlooked something

I'll bring you down on my own"

Even though she was the Queen of darkness, she too screamed like Elena but in her own voice:

"I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred

I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred.

No more forgiveness

No

I'll bring you death and pestilence

I'll bring you down on my own

I have returned."

Elena's voice collided with Cynder's. Elena went lower while Cynder went higher.

It was like they were angels.

"And everything dies

Look to the skies

to see the end of all creation again.

See with your eyes

My army of flies

When no ones alive

Bring me 115"

Then Cynder soloed again:

"I've lost all form and unity

Where has my life gone

I'll bring you doom that you can see

I'll bring you down to see you bleed."

Then Elena sang with her again:

"And everyone dies

Everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives.

When no one's alive bring me 115.

And everything dies

Look to the skies

To see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes my army of flies

When no one's alive

Bring me 115!

And nobody cries

When everyone dies

And no one's alive bring me 115!"

Then the guitar did its outro solo, and then the song was done.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

As Elena and Cynder walked off the stage, something was wrong with Cynder she stumbled off the steps and onto the ground.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted, he weaved his way through the crowd, and made his way to Cynder.

Vexx, Shifter, Dempsey and the others pushed their way through the crowd to get to her as well.

Elena also made her way to Cynder.

When she got there she asked "What happened?"

"Elena, I think she's tired." Vexx said.

"Oh, must have been a rough time for her, after the attack on Warfang." she said.

So Spyro helped Cynder to her room to sleep.

Richtofen was about to say something rude to Dempsey, but noticed Shifter making a gesture with his tail to his throat and sliding it across his throat.

Richtofen gulped, and said something positive to Dempsey.

"You are very good at fighting, Dempsey. Maybe you should join them" he said, pointing to the dragons.

A/N: This is a good start to the second book, I like Elena Siegman's song, it's also inspiring. If you have any comments please Read and Review, or PM me if you want to see your OC in this story. More characters=More Fun.

Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A/N: This is the second chapter, there is going to be a slight change as the story progresses, new characters will enter in this story. (Take a look at my profile, a new OC I made, a friend suggested I add her into the story.) Anyways, enjoy!

(Cult to Follow- Leave it all behind starts playing)

Early the next morning, Cynder awoke with a groan as the sun shone in her eyes.

She stirred in her bed, opening her eyes and looking around, groggily.

She found Dempsey staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Wake up sunshine; we got a lot of stuff to do. Dempsey said.

As Cynder looked up to Dempsey, she let out a low sigh. "Just a few more minutes Dempsey" She said with a quiet voice.

"NO, now get the fuck up!" "We need to keep quiet though, there are few zombies that got in, and so they are "sleeping". I think its best not to wake them up or else you're dead." Dempsey said.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Cynder said sarcastically.

So Cynder got up quietly, went to her door, she opened it, and found what shocked her. _Was that Spyro_? She moved closer and cried because she's thinking that it's him lying on the floor, Cynder thought to herself "_Is it all a dream?_**"** She moved even closer to where he was lying and found out that he had scraps and cuts and there was a big pool of blood.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, but it woke up the zombies in the process.

That set her off.

_If Spyros' dead, then who is that? _Cynder thought. She forgot to inspect him closer. She then sighed "Dempsey it's just another dragon, not Spyro."

"That's better than having you're closest friend and love getting killed." Dempsey said.

The zombies were very close to Cynder so they decided to go after her first.

"No, get away from me, lifeless creeps!." She screamed.

"SPYRO, HELP ME!" Cynder hollered.

Spyro was outside fighting against the undead, when he heard a scream.

It was Cynder.

"CYNDER, I'M COMING!" Spyro yelled back. "Vexx, Shifter, it's Cynder she's in trouble. I sent Dempsey in, to get her up out of bed, and there are zombies up there, remember we seen them last night."

"Go Spyro we got your back1." Shifter exclaimed.

"Thanks Shifter" Spyro said under his breath, "I'll take care of them, in the building."

So Spyro raced up to the city wall and jumped, just in time too, because Cynder didn't have enough time left, give or take 5 minutes, she would have been dead.

"Hey Spyro, we need a little help here!" Dempsey hollered in frustrastion.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" shouted Spyro.

Spyro was at Cynder's bedroom window, "Cynder are you here?"

"Cynd- AHHHH!" Spyro screamed.

A zombie screamed as well and bolted towards Spyro.

"C'mon, come at me" Spyro said under his breath.

Finally the zombie tried to swipe at him but missed.

Spyro had to duck, to try to get away.

He grabbed the zombie and tail swiped him down, and then used his earth element to "cement" it to the floor, then after used his fire ball as a bomb and blew the zombie up.

"SPYRO, HELP!" Cynder screamed, her time was almost up, if he didn't arrive in time she would definitely be killed.

Spyro ran out of Cynder's room to get to her.

"Spyro, I need you" Cynder cried softly.

"Cynder he's coming just hold on, everything will be fine." Dempsey said.

Spyro kept on running, he stopped at the Dragon study to find her, and he did, but outside of the Study hall there was the balcony. Both Dempsey and Cynder were now trapped. Spyro looked up to see a strange figure cloaked in black, up on the roof.

Pulling back his bow, the wind blowing his cloak off to the side, revealing a strange creature. The figure released his arrow sending it flying towards Cynder and Dempsey. The arrow just whizzing past their heads, sending it straight into the eye of the zombie.

As the zombie fell back, a cartridge opened in the arrow and sent multiple projectiles into the heads of the other zombies.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted, "Are you alright?"

He ran up to her, and hugged her tight. She was so frightened she was speechless.

"We're fine Spyro, just we were almost about to be killed by this huge horde you see here in front of us, until this guy showed up." Dempsey said, gesturing to the strange figure, on the roof behind him.

As the figure jumped down Spyro asked "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure said in his Russian accent "My name is Seraphym, and I am a sergal, part shark, part dragon, part wolf and part fox. My favorite armament would be the bow, but what I have on my back is a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle, with silencer and extended mag. Also I have a Beretta M9 dual wield, extended mag and silencers."

"Alright, thank-you now that we know you name, we won't have to kill you." Spyro said.

"S-S-Spyro, I-I-I can't thank-you enough, for being here at least." Cynder started to cry, " Y-you don't know how scared I was, I thought I was dead for sure.

"I suggest we get going, those things will be back, to try to kill us." Seraphym said, as he put his bow on his back.

"I agree with him." Dempsey said. As they were going back down to the city gates, Shifter and Vexx met up with them.

"Spyro, when we were finished fighting we found this dragoness, lying in a pile of rubble, a lone building had collapsed on her." Vexx said as he gestured to the dragoness. The dragoness saw Spyro and fell down to her knees in front of him. "Spyro, the purple dragon of legend."

"What's your name, young dragoness?" Spyro asked.

The dragoness had white scales, gold horns, purple talons, with a crystal blue underbelly, red spikes running from her head down to tail and with beautiful sapphire eyes, and a spear-like tail.

"My name is Julia Brightscales, I come from a long line of Light dragons, the only one left that can wield 4 elements." Julia said.

"Who are you?" Julia asked pointing at Dempsey.

"The names Tank Dempsey, I am a human, and I am a USMC soldier, but I got stuck here after, teleporting, from my world to here, to fight the zombie war." Dempsey said.

Just then a lone zombie, came running up behind Dempsey and screamed. "Excuse me for a moment." Dempsey said to Julia. He turned around and pulled out his Luger, and M1911.45 pistol and dual-wielded them both and shot the zombie, it collapsed in a heap, dead on the ground.

Dempsey turned around and said, "now where were we?"

Julia was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Anyways, nice to meet you Julia." Spyro said. "Why don't you tag along with us Julia we need a dragoness like you."

"Ok" Julia said.

They all opened the city gates and found more trouble. ZOMBIES!

"Those bastards are appearing out of thin air!" Dempsey said.

He then threw a grenade at a group of them. They were caught up in the explosion and exploded into a million pieces.

But the zombies came pouring in through the gates.

Dempsey got struck by a zombie, but then killed it using his Luger. "Stay the fuck away, freak!"

Just then more came through, everyone was now fighting for their lives.

Spyro was just about to get hit when Cynder attacked the zombie from behind with her poison element.

"Spyro, be careful!" Cynder said.

"I'll try to be careful!" Spyro said.

They were still fighting when Cynder thought to herself, "_I hope someone else will join the fight."_

As if right on cue someone else did join the fight, it was a dragoness the same age as Spyro and Cynder and Shifter. The dragoness fought against the zombies, but Malefor's forces were also joining the battle, with grublins, orcs and whatever the heck those waving things that fly through the air are. She fought with fire in her eyes, a sign of determination.

"DIE ALREADY!" The dragoness screamed, "Whatever you all are you will die!."

Eve Shifter took notice of this and helped her.

After every zombie and grublin of Malefor's forces was annihilated, Shifter walked back with Spyro and the rest of the team. Seraphym, was not present for he said to Spyro while they did fight was after he would watch out for more enemies to seek out and kill.

Once Shifter was with the group, he noticed that the dragoness was getting angry. "Oh shit, I know that look." Shifter said, pointing out to the group that she was angry.

She roared as the last zombie was coming close, to Shifter and the group it was unnoticed by them, then started screaming to alert it was ready to kill all of them.

"Look out!" the dragoness screamed. She then ran up and charged at the zombie.

The dragoness then shape-shifted into a human. Dempsey was amazed and started whistling at the girl.

"Who are you whistling at, jerk?" the dragon-turned human said.

"At you, girl" Dempsey said, as soon as she killed the zombie with a round house kick to the face she then stabbed the zombie with her sword. She then went up to Dempsey and bitch slapped him.

"That's what you get for whistling at me." the female said.

"Hey Shifter, long time no see" the human girl said.

Shifter then though to himself_ "Where have I seen her before? Oh yeah she's my sister." _he choked on that thought "My Sister!" he yelled aloud.

"Yeah it's me, Alexandra remember?" Alexandra said, with a smile.

But her attention turned to Spyro and Cynder when they both said "Sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Alexandra the light dragoness, adoptive sister to Shifter, you got a problem with it?." She said.

"No" Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

"Good, because as it stands right now, you have alot to prove to me, in order to gain my trust." Alexandra said.

"Sis, they already have proven something, they have a good heart, remember what Malefor did to us?" Shifter said.

A/N: This took way too long I wanted to get the chapter done within last week.

Anyways, Read and Review, tell me what you think of the new characters, PM me also if you want your character in the story. Until next time, SACF48


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages **_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A/N: This Is Chapter 3 of the ever-growing series, I hope this book will get more reviews than the last book. I do not own any quotes also from the Zombie map Origins. Enjoy this chapter!

(Cult to Follow-Through with you starts playing)

"Yes, Shift I know what happened, please its killing me already to know that my parents will never return, ever." Alexandra said.

She was born the same year as Shifter making them fraternal twins, in fact as an infant witnessed the destruction of her village and home. Her father and mother were slayed right in front of her own eyes. Shifter's parents took her in as an orphan and raised her up to be not only as a sister to Shifter, but as an adoptive sister, until not even 2 days after Shifter's parents were in fact killed by the very same assassins that killed Alexandra's parents.

Alexandra shaped-shifted back into her dragon form, and stood there crying for the loss of her parents. "Why did my mother and father have to die, why did yours have to die?" "It just isn't fair!"

"It's all Mother Nature's way of balancing life, sis." Shifter said as he went over to his sister and put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Well life sucks." Alexandra said under her breath, "Why didn't you kill him sooner?" She questioned Spyro and Cynder. She got really angry, "ANSWER ME!" "Why did you not kill him?"

Spyro just stood with the rest of the group keeping away from Shifter's sister, and said "We have just Cynder and I alone, until he came back somehow he was resurrected." Spyro protested.

"Does it look like I give a damn? NO!" Alexandra said. She was more of the tough over-protective type, than soft hearted. She was hell-bent to right a wrong.

"Hey Alexandra, if it makes you feel any better, and if you would calm down, I will tell you of the adventure that I had with them." Shifter said, hoping to get his sister out of being angry. So she agreed to hear of his story about him, following Spyro and Cynder and Vexx. But she stopped him at Vexx's name. Vexx waved at both of them. She paid no attention to him. He told the little tale up until the point of Cynder actually saving him from certain death. "You know what, you have now earned some of my trust because of what you did for my brother, and the both of you, thank you." she said to Spyro and Cynder as she hugged both of them.

"But, Alexandra listen, Malefor he's back and Samantha-" Spyro was interrupted by Alexandra "Who's Samantha? And why is Malefor back anyways?"

"I thought you killed him." Alexandra said. "Samantha is, Richtofen's niece anyways, I'm not going to go into detail here with her." "Malefor was resurrected somehow by Samantha, and now he along with Samantha has sworn vengeance on all of us, to be killed, and be made Samantha's undead servants." Spyro said.

"Let's go before either the zombies or hellhounds find us, and on top of that regroup with Richtofen and Nikolai." Dempsey said.

"Hey Dempsey if we do find them, then what will we do?" Alexandra said.

"Well for one thing, you are a good fighter, would you like to join us because you can shape-shift into a human, or would you like to fight by your brother shi-" Dempsey was cut off, by a bomb being dropped. "What the fuck? Who's dropping bombs?"

He found Richtofen and Nikolai. "Hey, Richtofen, Nikolai get over here." They were along the city wall trying to get a horde off their tails. But, Dempsey discovered that he had no ammo left in his Luger or pistol, or MG 07/08. "Fuck gun's empty! Can't do shit without ammo!" Dempsey swore to himself. Just then he noticed the zombie coming at them and the group. Not Richtofen and Nikolai. "Nice to know you got my back!" Dempsey yelled at the two. "Why'd I have to be stuck with these two?" he said to himself.

Richtofen and Nikolai, now join the group, but they need to go elsewhere, but where to? And how many now oppose Malefor and Samantha? There were 10 beings to be at best.

"Nikolai, over the course of a few hours, how did you manage to get that gun?" Dempsey pointed to the ballista. "And where were you at?, I had to wake Cynder up then we got caught by zombies, almost"

Nikolai simply said, "Well I had to go get a new weapon, I didn't like the Luger so I went and dug this up."

"Great there are new weapons in Warfang, just what I needed." "What I do need is AMMO!" Dempsey yelled. Then ammo did appear. He was happy like trololol happy.

"Ok, everyone follow me and Cynder, we know a great sniping point." Spyro declared.

"Alright, now I can get to sniping but with what?" Just then a Barrett M82A1 50 cal appears up out of the ground. "Whoa that was Bad-Ass!" Dempsey said. They all went up to the tallest tower to let Dempsey Nikolai and Seraphym snipe from the tower.

"It's time to take out my Barrett, comrades." Seraphym said. "What the fuck, he talks in Russian accent just like me?" Nikolai said. "Yes, I do comrade." Seraphym cocked a smile at Nikolai.

Out in the distance everyone could see the zombies and hellhounds that roamed the plains. Shifter spoke up, "How can we win this fuckin' battle, pretty much we are going to die by Malefor and Samantha's hands."

"Hey Shifter, you are not going to die, you have us on your side." Dempsey said as he looked away from his sights of the Barrett then back to Shifter.

Dempsey then took a deep breath, "Seraphym, let's see how many zombies we can kill within 3 minutes." Seraphym took a note of this, "Alright comrade, let's begin."

Dempsey looked at Shifter and the rest of the dragons and said "If you get caught up in a fight, don't hesitate to rip their heads off."

Then at that moment Dempsey noticed someone run out onto the battlefield, he had a radio on him at the time. "Son of a bitch Doc, you could've not made it any worse, now we will not be able to help you if you are dead."

Richtofen spoke up in his radio, "Well at least you'll cover me right, or do I have to repeat that sentence over again?"

Dempsey was right pissed off, he had enough of it. "Fuck you Doc", he looked over his shoulder to find the dragons readying up. "Shifter go assist Richtofen, and don't die on me, you are a good friend." Alexandra was ready to go kill those zombies. "Shifter, we got to go." Shifter then said, "No Alexandra, we have to wait for Dempsey to tell us when to go, if we go too early we will all die." Dempsey then shouted, "Hey, Hey, Hey what's that prick up to now?" Richtofen only had a Luger with him. "Come to me my pretties!" The undead were now aware of his presence, one zombie screamed, and then every zombie and hellhound came after Richtofen. "Nien, stay back I'm varning you!" "Someone please Help me!"

Spyro was getting worried, "Dempsey we have to go now, and he will die if he doesn't get some help." Dempsey made a mental note, not to let Richtofen put everyone on edge.

Dempsey was now worried, "Know what fine Go!" "We cannot allow them to get to him." So Spyro and the others took off from the very high tower and dived towards the ground, Dempsey looked down and thought that they were diving to their deaths. "Hey pull up guys, or else you'll hit the ground. But he needs not to worry, for they already snapped open their wings, just at about 1 metre off the ground. They headed towards their objective.

As soon as they were within range of the zombies and hellhounds they landed on the ground with a hard thump. Back at the sniping point, Seraphym got really ticked off, "There are zombies that I could be killing right now!" "You know what let's take'em!" Dempsey said, Fire!" Over on the plains Spyro and the others heard multiple cracks. Just then zombie heads are blown off from their shoulders. "Go! Go! Go! We have to make sure Richtofen isn't harmed at all." "Vexx make sure you don't get caught within the sniper's line of fire." Spyro said as he clawed at a zombie killing it instantly with his paw, despite how much force he put into it. Vexx then found Richtofen and said, "Time to go Kraut this is not a place for you, and I'm bringing you back to Warfang."

"Fine, I need to be in a safe place anyways." Richtofen said.

"Richtofen, are you coming back?" Dempsey said.

There was static in Dempsey's radio, Richtofen can you hear me?" there was static again. "Richtofen are you there?!"

Richtofen shot past Dempsey on the back of Vexx.

Dempsey got up and said to him, "Damn you Richtofen, Why did you not answer me?"

Richtofen had the excuse, "My radio was broken."

Vexx soon took off to join the fight. "Seraphym, take Nikolai with you seems that you two would really be good together as brothers, considering one of them is a sergal." Dempsey said. "Da, I agree, we shall go and kill the undead hellspawn." Seraphym said.

_**Meanwhile on the plains of Warfang…..**_

The undead were fighting a losing battle, Shifter was extremely badass, it just takes time and practice to kill them.

"I need help over here sis, Spyro and Cynder are in a lot of trouble if we do not them, they will both die!" Shifter yelled out. He saw them slowly getting over run. "Dammit Alexandra, DO SOMETHING!" Alexandra was getting really annoyed that she had to help those two. "Fine, but just this once I will help them, after that they are on their own."

She shape-shifted from a dragon to human. She had with her the same weapon as Shifter's tail-blade. "They are going to feel the wrath of me; I'm going to avenge my parents along with your parents but I will die trying to save each and every one of you." "N-No, please I won't allow you to die" Shifter started to cry, "I don't want to watch my own sister die in front of me, I love you sis." Alexandra went over to Shifter who was crying and put a hand on Shifter saying, "Even if I die, I want to let you know that I will always be with you." She hugged him and then ran off slicing a zombie's head clean off.

Alexandra helped fight off any zombies trying to kill Spyro and Cynder.

Wiping away the tears that fell freely from Shifter's face, he beckoned to Vexx who managed to kill all his opponents. "Vexx, you are with me, we both need to be back at Warfang right now." Shifter said to Vexx. "But Shifter what about Julia, she can't be by herself she'll die." Vexx said. So they went to Julia and made her follow Vexx and Shifter. "Hey Shifter, what happened to your sister is she going to come?" They saw Alexandra fight against 12 zombies, but she wiped them all out.

"No" Shifter started, "She's not coming not until after this battle."

They flew back to Warfang. When they got to the tower they noticed Dempsey and Seraphym gone.

Alexandra stopped fighting but Spyro was put on edge.

"Alexandra, everyone here is eliminated we have to go back to Warfang." Spyro started, "And thanks for saving us." Alexandra turned from her human form back to dragon form. "You're welcome Spyro, wait do you know where Cynder is?" They heard a terrifying scream that made their blood curdle. Cynder was once again in trouble. The sound resonated to the mountains, even as far as where Warfang was.

Dempsey and Seraphym, Nikolai and Richtofen came back up to the tower.

"Just what the fuck is going on here?" Dempsey said. "We were all having something to eat and then we heard a scream." Dempsey looked at Julia. "Was it you?" Julia shook her head. "No it wasn't me." Shifter thought "_Who could've made that ear piercing scream?" _"Oh no, it's Cynder." Dempsey took a look through his scope of the Barrett and found 50 zombies trying to claw at her. "No, No, No she's going to die. "We have to do something, or else Spyro will be shocked and devastated to hear that Cynder is dead." So Dempsey took a shot. But it only killed 1 zombie. "Shit, 1 down 49 more to go."

Just then a noise could be heard.

"Just about fuckin' time." Dempsey said. A very small nuke was dropped but it missed the targets of 49 zombies. "No, target missed."

On the plains Spyro and Alexandra tried to kill all of the zombies. "Shifter we need you." Alexandra said quietly. But Cynder was bitten. Spyro saw this. That's why the zombies are trying to kill her she is a healthy host, the disease grows then she is one of them. Spyro did a Convexity attack and killed all 49 of the zombies. Hence the "I'm a Firin' ma lazer meme.

"C-C-C-Cynder, a-are y-you ok?" Spyro fumbled on his words. She didn't move at all. This was scaring him. "Cynder?" he started to cry, knowing of no other way to help her. But there was more trouble lying ahead.

Just as things were about to heat up, a black and crimson dragon came walking up. Alexandra said, "And who the fucks are you?"

Author's Note: This is out of my hands, if I am willing to almost kill off one of our heroes that would be terrible, on another note (It's a fap) just kidding, it would seriously be a trap. But nonetheless a good cliffhanger I must say.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages **_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Author's Note: Let's hope that I can get going with having my chapters done on a weekly schedule. Before I say anything more, I am really worried my last book only has 2 Reviews. If you would be kind enough to take some time out of your day to read and review that would be great. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

"My name is Drake, I am a descendant of the five dragon gods, that can control five elements. One of them being Life." Drake said. He looked at the black dragoness that lay there motionless. "I have been watching all of you and this disaster should not have happened." "Don't say anything because I already know what happened, she has been bitten and she is almost at the brink of death, I can help you because I have the element of Life. Drake knelt down beside Cynder and healed her wound and gave her a special kind of gem, a spirit gem even though there is another kind of spirit gem, the kind that is purple or blue this one is clear as a diamond. She jumped up and looked around no zombies were around her. "S-S-Spyro?" Cynder said, she tried to believe it was him, and it was. Spyro went up to her tears of joy were streaming down his face. "Thank the Ancestors you're alive." "Thank you Drake for helping revive her, I don't know what to do if she-" Spyro stopped in mid sentence and tried to fight back the tears.

"Don't mention it." Drake said. "If you don't mind me asking but who are you?"

"I'm Spyro and the one you saved is Cynder." Spyro said. "OK, who is this?" Drake gestured to the gold dragoness. "Oh pardon me that would be Alexandra, Shifter's sister."

Alexandra shook paws with Drake. "Nice to meet your acquaintance my lady." Drake said with a bow. "Nice to meet you too, Drake

Alexandra took off flying to Warfang to check up on her brother when

the sun was just starting to set.

"Why don't we head back Drake, it's getting dark out." Spyro suggested.

"Agreed, we wouldn't want anything following us." Drake commented.

There was a cemetery some 10 yards in front of them. Just as they headed back, a hand broke through the surface, then dozens more and then several heads popped up. Then there were moans and groans, but Spyro and Cynder noticed Drake missing and they were unaware of the zombies, _"Is this an illusion that Drake made up!" _Spyro thought. Drake had vanished ( Remember after the campaign mission in Vorkuta in COD Black Ops, Viktor Reznov was an illusion in Mason's mind).

"Ok that was weird." Cynder said. "Something's not right Cynder." Spyro said, he had a worried look on his face. Then they heard tons of moans and groans. "Aw, come on" Cynder was the first to say this, "You know what whatever, RUN!" Spyro was chasing after Cynder to get to Warfang. "Spyro why is the moon already up?" Spyro noticed the moon, and indeed it was up. "My guess is they want us dead very quick and die a painful one too." Just then 6 hellhounds appeared from orbs of electricity right in front of them but these one were alot tougher and harder to kill only two shots can bring them down, but how many shots with elements? Well they would have to find out for themselves.

"You know what we can fly to get away from them Spyro." Cynder said triumphantly.

"Cynder you're a genius." Spyro said, smiling at Cynder for her being so wise.

"I have my moments." Cynder said. But what they didn't know was when they returned from the plains zombies were going to make sure that when they landed they would kill them. Well that didn't last for so long because the zombies gave up and left them alone.

Spyro and Cynder told Dempsey later on that night in the grand hall (you know where Spyro and Cynders' rooms are?) what happened with Cynder and how this one lone dragon saved his life, Spyro said that a descendant from the dragon gods came and healed her. Dempsey had laughed at this and said to the both of them "Yeah right and you'd think that a Descendant from the dragon gods is going to pay me a visit." Just then the same dragon that appeared in front of Cynder also appeared right in front of Dempsey.

He looked behind him, "Holy shit balls!" He quickly hid under his bed. "I did not expect to see him there." "H-Hi, I'm Dempsey and you are most likely dead," he said as he waved his hand in front of the dragon's face and put his hand through him. "Ok if he's a ghost that's bad ass." But as quickly the dragon came he vanished, AGAIN! "Hey Nikolai, I need some of your vodka for my hallucinations." "DA, coming right up Dempsey." Nikolai called he brought 2 bottles of vodka with him, within minutes they were singing 99 bottles of vodka. They had to eventually go to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was put on high alert as the zombies once again had attacked. If they are all going to just defend Warfang for the rest of their days they are gravely mistaken. "Alright, everyone we have to defend Warfang again." Dempsey said. "You know what, we need some heavy artillery; you got anything that can blow up large amounts of enemies?" Everyone was thinking really hard. They didn't realize at that moment but there was something that they could use. "The Dragon Cannon" Everyone said. By then they later realized that it was damaged from the last siege Malefor planned on them. All of their hopes died, because of the fact that there was nothing to use.

"Well at least we can still fight with our elements and the fact that we have each other as friends and family, well sort of." Shifter said. "What we need is to kill all of them quickly and efficiently.

Alexandra took off after Shifter said that. She had a score to settle, there was no use running or hiding. Everyone followed suit so they went out onto the plains once again to fight. But there was a screech, eventually everyone saw what they were looking at. It was Hunter's falcon and it swooped down to drop a letter down into Dempsey's hands. Dempsey read it aloud to everyone. The message said this: _Dear Spyro and Cynder, we have heard the news of the guardians and Hunter being killed by the grublins and orcs we are terribly sorry for your losses, there are more pressing matters at hand. There are these strange creatures that now roam the valley you must hurry we are in need of your assistance.  
Sincerely, Prowlus_

_Chief of Avalar Valley_

"Why does this have to get any worse?, I mean look at all of us." "Wenow have to travel to Avalar Valley to help them out now." "And if we don't get back soon then Malefor and Samantha will take over Warfang and eventually rule the entire Dragon Realms." Vexx said.

"He is right comrades, I agree we leave now." Seraphym said.

"Alright, we each have to go into groups of 2. Cynder you're with me, Vexx can go with Julia, Shifter go with your sister, Dempsey go with Nikolai, seeing as how you and Richtofen don't get along very well and last but not least-" Spyro stopped in mid sentence as he was trying to think. "Well there is no one else." "Everyone must stick with their partner at all times you must not break apart or else you'll die alone." "Does everyone understand me?" "Yes we heard you" one of them said. "Good now let's go." Spyro said.

They were now on there way to Avalar valley to help their allies in need. It would take them about an hour to get to Avalar Valley,with them seeing the secret entrance to the Valley a cave with a paw print on it.

Author's Note: This was a short chapter I must say. But like I said before please read and review it would totally make my day a whole lot easier, anyways until next time awesome readers, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Legend Of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Author's note: Now before I begin, I have to tell you something, now's the time to say any comment or review is appreciated. And please, I need people to start PMing me or reviewing on how to make the story better, and I know for a fact that people like Metallica. That is all. Enjoy the chapter.

(Metallica-Memory Remains Starts playing)

They have exited the cave entrance and they were looking at the beautiful scenery of Avalar Valley. They went exploring at bit before they were to go and help Chief Prowlus out. But something caught Shifter's eye. "Ok things just got a whole lot weirder!" Shifter said. They had to go into the cave where Meadow was captured. But as Shifter got closer to what he discovered, it was a bow and there was a bloody hand print beside it on a wall, as well as a skeleton of a cheetah. "HOLY SHIT!" Shifter screamed. He back away from the skeleton. Spyro went up to the skeleton and then inspected the bloody hand print. "Dempsey, do you know why they are killing all of them?" Spyro said, with concern in his voice.

"Spyro, listen to me, all of you as well." Dempsey said sternly. "We do not know why the zombies are killing everyone but, that bloody hand print on the wall is telling us something."

Cynder was really worried and asked "Wh-what is it trying to tell us?" That we all came here to our doom and that we will all die?"

Dempsey had to make them understand that they will all not die.

"Fuck no, why stay here when we can be out in the daylight helping out your friends, they are the ones in trouble not us."

"Spyro" Shifter called out to them, he was at the entrance to the cave. "If we want to help them then now is the time." Seraphym had gone back into the cave entrance to return to Warfang, they did not know why but left them there. They were heading to the cheetah village to help their friends. But when they got there they seen corpses everywhere. They even seen zombies eating some of the dead corpses, but as they got closer they recognized the ones they came to help but failed, the limp corpses of Prowlus and Meadow. They were shocked, "Oh No",Cynder said, she was tearing up at the horrible sight and turned away to Spyro who buried her head into his chest. They couldn't bear it, nobody could. "Why is this world all of a sudden filled with corruption and chaos?" Spyro said. Cynder was done crying. There was nothing for them to do, but Dempsey had something else in mind.

He had four grenades in his hand, and threw them one by one, then 2 seconds later explosions could be heard with blood and bits of matter splattering everywhere nothing was left of the zombies.

Cynder was the unlucky one for she got covered in it. "My beautiful scales" she said, so she tried to lick herself clean.

"Cynder that's really not a good idea, if you lick yourself clean and end up accidentally swallowing, you're dead." "Go clean yourself up in the river, take it from me the rain washed it away so now my scales are now clean." Spyro said. So Cynder took Spyro's warning and jumped into the river to wash her clean. "So now what the hell do we do?" "Go back to Warfang so WE ALL GET KILLED?" Alexandra said she was very pissed.

As Cynder came back from washing her self clean she said to Alexandra "No, we are not going back." "If we go back, indeed we will all get killed." "Now is not the time to be stubborn." Vexx was inspecting one of the corpses at the time apparently it sprang to life! "Wh-Wh-What the hell is this?" "Now a cheetah is one of 'em." Vexx said, he coated his tail and paws again in flame and beat the zombie down. "STAY DOWN!" he wasn't liking the situation. Everyone look at Vexx thinking "_Why does it always have to be up to us to fight these things?"_ Dempsey had with him his Barrett with him but it's on his back he grabbed a Desert Eagle aimed it at the cheetah-zombie but missed. "I always knew these things wouldn't do shit." He said. They had to make sure they secured the area before proceeding, eventually they did.

A/N: Like I said, I would really appreciate any comments or reviews to make this story better. Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path of Legend **_

_**Chapter 6**_

A/N:I have one important announcement to make: My picture is now on deviantart if anyone wants to take a look at it go ahead! Thanks to Dragon-Uprising once again, my friend you are one awesome guy! And to all the viewers and readers out there, you my friends keep on reading. I'm almost up to 850 views at least! YAY! Keep on Reviewing after you read because I'm getting annoyed with people not reviewing, It feels like I'm not loved. Anyways keep on reading fair readers…. Enjoy the story!

Note: Look back on Chapter 2, that is why I am doing a flash back.

Alexandra sat on a big flat rock thinking about the day she saved all of them from certain destruction.

(Flashback)

They were still fighting when Cynder thought to herself, "_I hope someone else will join the fight."_

As if right on cue someone else did join the fight, it was a dragoness the same age as Spyro and Cynder and Shifter. The dragoness fought against the zombies, but Malefor's forces were also joining the battle, with grublins, orcs and whatever the heck those waving things that fly through the air are. She fought with fire in her eyes, a sign of determination.

"DIE ALREADY!" The dragoness screamed, "Whatever you all are you will die!"

Eve Shifter took notice of this and helped her.

After every zombie and grublin of Malefor's forces was annihilated, Shifter walked back with Spyro and the rest of the team. Seraphym, was not present for he said to Spyro while they did fight was after he would watch out for more enemies to seek out and kill.

Once Shifter was with the group, he noticed that the dragoness was getting angry. "Oh shit, I know that look." Shifter said, pointing out to the group that she was angry.

She roared as the last zombie was coming close, to Shifter and the group it was unnoticed by them, then started screaming to alert it was ready to kill all of them.

"Look out!" the dragoness screamed. She then ran up and charged at the zombie.

But what they did not know was that there was a glowing rock right underneath them. Dempsey was the first to notice this and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey, Alexandra what are you doing?" Shifter said, "And why are you not with the group?"

Alexandra was snapped out of her trance. "Oh hey Shifter, I was just sitting here thinking about what I did for you and your friends." "I'll be there just give me a minute, ok?"

Shifter was very concerned for the well-being of his sister, seeing as how well they get along with each other."Al-right"

Shifter was walking away to where the others were but something caught his eye.

"Hey guys" Shifter started, "I found something that might interest you!"

Shifter was at one of the cheetahs' houses, something was glowing from within the house.

Dempsey and the others and Alexandra came running up to see what Shifter was talking about.

"What did you find Shifter?" Dempsey asked.

"See for yourselves!" Shifter exclaimed.

Everyone except Dempsey, Richtofen and Nikolai were shocked.

"What is that? I've never seen a rock like that before." Spyro said.

As he got closer Dempsey stood in front of him. "Don't touch it, it is radioactive it might kill you, that my friend is a fragment of the 115 meteor." "That 's what is controlling the zombies, if we find all 3 of the fragments, we will have the necessary power to wipe the zombies off the face of the earth."

"Alright, how can we stop the apocalypse from happening if we don't have all the fragments?" Vexx said, he was very curious on how to stop the zombie apocalypse.

"I have one of them, and Shifter found the other one, we just have to find one more and I know just where the other one is." Dempsey replied.

"Ok, where is the last fragment of this 115 meteor at?" Cynder said.

Dempsey was deep in thought, "It's at Kino Der Toten." "We better get a move on let's go."

But something stopped Shifter from continuing to travel with the group.

"I have to tell you guys something very important." he said.

Then he started to sing "Balloons" by MandoPony.

He even sounded like MandoPony.

"So many years,

So many dark memories

So many fears

We've now put to ease

Pain makes you do

Things you never knew you could do

Is this all real?

Or just déjà-vu...?"

"But now the party's over...

Now the guests are gone...

It's already past our bedtime

It's already almost dawn..."

"Just like balloons,

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know..."

Verse 2:

"Just little children

Not at all strange

Until the lights went out

And everything changed

Alone and afraid

For oh, so long

Wondering what did we do wrong...?"

Alexandra sang with him too.

"Cause now the party's over...

And everyone is red

I feel sick to my stomach...

...Or am I sick in the head?"

"Just like balloons,

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know..."

Then Spyro and Cynder joined in with him and Alexandra.

"All of the pain...

...Far in the past...

...Yet echoes of screams...

...Forever will last"

"Just like balloons,

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one knows..."

They continued on there way to Kino.

When they got there there were zombies everywhere.

"Wait If I'm not mistaken we have 3 more to get." Dempsey said.

So he went to the first one which was in the lobby.

Zombies were there also and so Dempsey killed them with ballistic knife which randomly came out of nowhere.

They eventually found the other two fragments which were in the dressing room and the second floor.

"Let's get out of here, there is too much blood in this place." "I feel sick to my stomach, and the stench reeks of corpses, fresh kills too." Cynder said.

"I agree with Cynder, Dempsey we have to go now, if we don't, then we will all be killed then we have failed the guardians." Spyro said.

So then they took the precautions of not being killed in front of one another.

So they headed back to Warfang to check to see if anyone was hurt or injured or even killed. Thankfully no one was thanks to Seraphym for protecting the city while they were gone. No zombies were piled up though.

Spyro and Cynder thought to themselves "_This is odd, did they not show up at all?_"

Then Shifter spotted a group of 10 zombies. "Hey guys undead corpses on the plains, walking around about 60 yards away from us." Shifter and the team were facing south in front of the city gates. "Kill'em all, and don't leave any alive." Shifter said. But as they were going towards the zombies, there was one problem, 1 new zombie entered the battlefield. A Nova crawler. "Undead hell pigs are going to steal my vodka!" Nikolai exclaimed.

Cynder unknowingly stepped into a trap, a string trap. It caught her foot and the string kept on getting tighter on her fore paw. There was a metal can with it. It made noise so now zombies were coming after her.

"AHHHH, Someone help me!" Cynder screamed. "Get back you nasty thing." A Nova crawler was about to take a bite out of her. Dempsey also had an M-14 with him he took 2 shots at it then it died. "Cynder take a deep breath, if you don't then you will die from inhaling the gases. Dempsey said. He had enough time to get her out of the trap, before a zombie beat him down. "Fucker caught me napping!" Dempsey said. "Can someone help me out here?" Cynder had the nerve to Bite down into Dempsey and give him a her poison to fight back against the zombie virus that was coursing through Dempsey's veins.

After every zombie was wiped off the plains they all cheered, they would be left alone for a couple of days.

A/N: Please read an review enough said! Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone, just letting you know that there are only 3-4 more chapters, and as an added bonus if anyone can PM me the answer to this question you will have access to an extra chapter after the book is complete, Who is your favorite character? Why he or she is your favorite character and what traits does your favorite character have?**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_**(Mangled by NateWantsToBattle)**_

"Hey, now that the zombies are gone, what should we do now?" Vexx said, switching his gaze from Shifter to Spyro. Spyro was grimacing at thought of seeing Malefor again.

"I don't know, Vexx the trouble is that with Malefor and Samantha having control of the zombies, we have no other way to end this war." Spyro said there was worry in his voice.

Alexandra was having a hard time believing about what happened last night. "Why do we always have to-" Alexandra stopped mid sentence, seeing a lone grublin flying towards them. Alexandra's scales were going black "What the hell?" Vexx said "What's up with your sister, Shifter?" Shifter didn't notice her scales going black until the last minute. "Ah, she's probably just angry at herself, Oh shit" Shifter cursed.

Shifter yelled at his sister. "ALEXANDRA, NO!" "Please don't do this you are going to kill yourself." "Please Alex don't do this." Alexandra calmed down and started to cry.

Shifter went over to her and draped a wing over her, comforting her. "I dont know why I'm always like this, this isn't like me to get set off by all the simple things. "Ever since our parents died I've been always on guard to make sure nothing happens to my family." Alexandra said. "It's al-right accidents happen you know that." "You were frightened that one night. I also saw my family slain right before my very eyes but I held my anger I bottled it up too." After Alexandra calmed down, she then took her sword and threw it at the grublin. "Now I feel so much better."

As everyone was about to go to their separate rooms they heard gun shots then more gun shots followed by shouts. They recognized their voices; Dempsey Richtofen and Nikolai were killing some zombies. Just as they were going to go and help them a red blur whizzed by. "Whoa, what was that?" Vexx said. The dragoness landed in front of them. Spyro and Cynder were in their defensive stances and were snarling at this new dragoness they were also baring their teeth showing the dragoness that she was the intruder.. The dragoness saw this as a threat and snarled back at them showing her crystal white teeth as well. Alexandra saw the red dragoness and thought to herself, _" She looks familiar." _She finally figured out who she was. "RAZIEL!" Alexandra shouted. Raziel started to switch her gaze from the purple and black dragons to the gold dragoness. She realized "ALEXANDRA!" she shouted. They then slapped each others paws together and draped wings over each other. "I didn't realize it was you, until you snarled at 2 of my friends." Alexandra said. Raziel looked over at the still snarling dragons. Raziel smiled and said, " I'm sorry for the way I treated you, it's my first instinct to be hostile nowadays."

Raziel was a blood red dragoness with a black underbelly and onyx purple talons, along with turquoise horns, rad and turquoise wings and orange spikes and a orange spiky tail as well. She was just as trustworthy as Shifter unlike his sister, she was in fact somewhat like an identical twins to Alexandra except different colour variants. Her very favourite element would be Emerald ice because of the colouration of the ice. Did I ever mention that once impaled with the emerald ice it can melt instantly changing from a very solid crystal to a very potent acid that can burn the insides of an enemy killing them instantly, hence the acid like effects.

A/N: Sorry 2 weeks time is very long for me I want to get going with the last chapters of this book. I have had a very awesome experience writing, but with more practice I can be a better writer. Until next time, SpyroAndCynderFan48


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages **_

_**Path of Legend **_

_**Chapter 8**_

A/N: Hey guys a very important announcement. I have not told you this I was in a cast for two months now going on three months. The doctors say that my wrist is healing that's good. I hope everyone is taking their time to PM me about what they want to hear from me or about any thoughts, anyways two more chapters left until this book is done. Check out my other book it is the first Ace Combat fanfic crossed over with Spyro. Enjoy the story!

(Sum 41 –Screaming Bloody Murder starts playing)

There was an eerie silence throughout the whole city of Warfang; everyone was taking a well-deserved sleep. That is until there was a siren blaring. Dempsey woke up groggily "Oh come on where I'm from, sirens are never good news." Dempsey replied. Zombies were going to attack Warfang again. "Come on, can ve at least get some sleep around here?!" Richtofen yelled. "Just what the heck is happening, is it time for training?" Alexandra said. Everyone was up except Julia. "Spyro where's Julia?" Cynder said, she was unusually worried nowadays, is there something that everyone is not telling her or is it something else? "I don't know Cynder; wherever she might be let's hope she is ok." Spyro said, trying to reassure Cynder. "Shifter, Alexandra, can you check on Julia to see if she is in her room?" Spyro said. "Yes, we can do that." Shifter said. "C'mon sis, let's go." Everything was dark, they couldn't see a thing but not for long. I don't know how she managed to make anything bright around them with shadow fire but it worked. They heard a scream and then everything went quiet. "What was that?" Alexandra asked.

Shifter realized who it was "JULIA!" "Cynder, everyone it came from Julia's room were going to investigate. "Hurry back you two, we don't have time for this." Cynder said.

When Alexandra was in Julia's bedroom, luckily there was a lamp because after she lit the lamp, it was a horrific scene; looking at Julia's bed there was a big tear in her cushions and on her bed sheets there were blood streaks. She looked towards the right side of Julia's bed. She froze when she saw Julia's body lying on the floor with a huge pool of blood, scratch marks on her neck and torso, as well as a bite mark. "Oh no" A single tear fell from her face as she looked at her friend Julia. "JULIA!" she screamed. Alexandra realized at that exact moment she was dead. Shifter came in and saw what his sister was looking at. He was saddened that there was nothing they could do for Julia. "NOO!" she screamed. Shifter tried to get Alexandra out of the room, but Alexandra tried to get to Julia. "Let go Shifter, let go, we can't leave her here." Shifter and Alexandra came back and saw that everyone was in the Dragon temple. Spyro was happy to see them back, but his smile faded when he found Julia not there. Shifter and Alexandra were very distraught. "Shifter, Alexandra where is Julia?" Spyro said. Alexandra started to cry, but told him anyways. "Remember the scream we all heard, well I went into Julia's room and-" she couldn't continue speaking. Shifter had to tell them in three words. "Spyro she's- she's dead." Cynder broke down into tears. "Who did this to her?" Shifter thought long and hard. "As we were leaving I saw a dead hellhound." Shifter said.

Alexandra was standing there completely unaware of what is happening.

(Flashback)

Alexandra and her "buddies" were getting into some trouble 5 of them in total.

There was something said about Alexandra and her family about how her family doesn't love her. Alexandra was getting really angry and went on a rampage killing the dragons that were causing all the trouble. Just then a lone dragoness came swooping in and landed right in front of Alexandra. Alexandra's 5 friends were about to attack the dragoness that was in front of her. "No stop, don't kill her." Alexandra said. But too late they weren't listening. So Alexandra jumped in front of the dragoness and took the beatings that were supposed to be for the dragoness. The dragoness was shocked at finding that this dragoness was rescuing her. Enough was enough; the dragoness unleashed a fury so devastating that it left either broken bones or wounds. The 5 dragons scampered away, leaving the 2 dragoness' alone. But that was years back before she even recognized the dragoness.

"Are you ok?" the dragoness asked. Alexandra nodded. "Here let me help you." After the dragoness helped Alexandra up on her feet she continued to speak. "You took all of those beatings just for me; you saved my life, thank-you." "I'm Julia by the way." Julia said. And Alexandra gave a warm smile and said. "My name is Alexandra." "I came to give you very grave news." Julia said. Alexandra didn't really know what was happening.

"And what might that be?" Alexandra said. "You're parents are both dead." Alexandra's smile faded into a frown. She also started to cry. "Hey, it's ok everyone has to die one day." "Shhhh, it's ok, you have me by your side I'll take care of you." Julia said. Alexandra stopped crying and said "Thank-you."

(End of Flashback)

Alexandra didn't realize that her brother was trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Alexandra, Alexandra can you hear me?" As soon as Shifter said "can you hear me?" she snapped back to reality. "Huh?" "What was that?" Alexandra said confused. Shifter tapped lightly on her cheek. "C'mon pay attention." Shifter said. She had stopped thinking about that one night that she helped Julia.

"We have to get going or else the zombies and hellhounds are going to tear us apart just like that one hellhound did with Julia." Dempsey said. "Dempsey to make sure we don't have Julia trying to kill us can you-" Spyro didn't need to finish his sentence. "Yes I will do that." Dempsey said. As Dempsey walked down to Julia's room they heard a crack and an unholy scream. "Die again bone bag." There was another crack then another. Dempsey came out with blood on his jacket. "It's done she won't harm us."

She missed Julia and couldn't fathom that she was indeed gone. But she had a job to do.

Zombies and hellhounds started to pour through the city gates because some lone bastard kept them unlocked (all signs pointed to one man: Richtofen). Richtofen once again made a terrible mistake. "What" Richtofen said. Everyone turned to him because they knew he did it.

All the zombies were very strong and at this point Spyro and the team are almost overwhelmed. Shifter being a dark dragon took his time in creating a new power, Poison acid fire bomb, like the semtex grenade the poison sticks to its enemies eating away a hole the size of a baseball, and then the fire burns its victims then explodes.

So Shifter put his new element to good use and killed up to 50 zombies in a single blast radius. "Raziel lets see what you could do." Cynder said. Her favorite element is Emerald ice. Raziel has a British accent and is really good at evading. So Raziel went to work she used her emerald ice breath like a Gatling gun. She killed off 70 zombies in just under a minute. It was dawn by the time the battle was done.

A/N: This chapter was a bit different than I expected. 1 chapter to go after chapter nine. Will this be the end of Spyro and his team?


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Legend of Spyro**_

_**Dark Ages**_

_**Path of Legend**_

_**Chapter 9**_

A/N: Well, looks like to me that this two part series is really good in my eyes.

Also, I would like to thank Dragon-Uprising for doing a n awesome job with helping me out in my first book. This has been fun making books of what I truly love. Anyways, on with the story! I'm cutting it to just Chapter nine I'm done after this one is published.

"Malefor, I have helped you try to get rid of zese damned bastards for over a period of 2 weeks, your plans have failed and will always keep on failing! Samantha said enraged, she didn't like the fact of having to be under Malefor's rule.

"Listen here you little insect, I have been trying to kill the purple brat and his companions for far too long, If you won't help me you will die with them!" Malefor bared his teeth at Samantha. Samantha saw this as a threat and summoned her hounds. Malefor was furious and killed her two beloved puppies. "You killed mien puppies, but zhere is more where zat came from." 4 more spawned and attacked Malefor. He killed those ones too, no blood involved. "Zat is it, I'm done verking for you Malefor, and it's over!" Samantha said. She walked out furious. "Where do you think you're going?" Malefor said. "Come back here." He went after her. Samantha threw up a shield full of Element 115. "You cannot break this shield even if you tried." Samantha taunted. "Vhere am I going you ask?" "It's none of your business vhere I am going, Malefor."

(Flashback)

At Griffin Station, Richtofen was trying to hack into the computer that had the launch mechanism to blow up the earth. "Ve have to do something, Dempsey try to stop Richtofen from hacking into ze computer. So Dempsey tried to stop him but it was too late. The missiles hit earth and everything was lost.

(End of Flashback)

_**Meanwhile… **_

(Gotta Stay Fly- Ace Combat Assault Horizon)

Well Shifter was in the mood to sing and but he rapped this song, who knew dragons could rap. Well he was the only one who could rap.

"Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
Ace ready! All day long!  
Ain't no hiding from us in this big blue sky  
My boys be comin' for ya from the left and from the right  
Not just pilots, call us riots  
Like an eagle spittin' fire  
Turn around my boys behind ya  
Chase you down, down to the wire  
Achieving every victory written down in history  
This mission is the vision, so just listen, listen"

"Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
Ace ready! All day long!  
Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
Ace ready! All day long!"

"Once we been betrayed  
There ain't no looking back  
Get ready for this raid because we are ready to attack  
Got the glory, got the guts  
We ate up, straight up, dangerous  
Face to face to us  
You got no aim on us"

"Once there was a time  
Once there was a wall  
But written in the stone  
Walls are made to fall  
But scratch all that harmony  
Your boys be layin' harm on me  
So take this bomb from me  
Cause now you gonna see"

"Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
Ace ready! All day long!  
Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
Ace ready! All day long!  
Fly!"

"Somehow we overcame  
We're goin' home  
Ridin' through the flame  
Got our colors showin'  
So strong...for so long  
So strong...for so long  
So strong...for so long  
So strong...for so long  
So strong...for so long  
So strong...for so...  
Gotta stay fly-y-y-y-y-  
Gotta stay fly-y-y-y-y-  
Gotta stay fly-y-y-y-y-  
Gotta stay fly-y-y-y-y!"

About 20 minutes later Samantha showed up. "Spyro you and your friends need to come with me. Dempsey you have to come too." "Why?" Cynder asked. "What do we have in common with Dempsey?" "Nothing" Samantha said. "I'm helping Dempsey and the others escape Malefor and the zombies." So everyone teleported back to the Excavation Site in Northern France the same place they met Dempsey and the others for the first time.

Just as Dempsey and Nikolai as well as Richtofen were leaving, Malefor materialized in front of them. "Dempsey, GO GET OUT OF HERE!" Cynder screamed. So Dempsey and the others were teleported along with Samantha. Samantha was now free, but as for Spyro and the rest of them, they stuck behind to stop Malefor from destroying the world.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, you along with your friends will die." Malefor said, with a defiant roar. All five dragons on Spyro's team held a defensive stance. "This is as far as you go Malefor." Spyro said. Malefor laughed "You think you can defeat me?" "You and your friends are no match for my power and you know it Spyro." "Bring it!" Shifter said. "Oh look who we have here a warrior, with a sense of courage how sad." Alexandra had enough. She was the first one to attack Malefor.

"You son of a bitch, you killed my family, you will die." Malefor held her down with his paw. He took a quick look at her. "Oh yes I remember you, you were that snotty brat, I though I killed you." "Oh well I will have lots of fun killing you, and what was her name? Julia?" "Yes I had a hellhound come and kill her while she was sleeping." Malefor said, while he laughed. Alexandra struggled to break free of Malefor's grip. She then bit down on Malefor's paw. He roared in pain, and Alexandra slithered away unhindered.

"So it shall be a fight to the death you will die with them." Malefor declared. The fight was on. Malefor was the first to attack. He tried to cut Spyro deeply but missed. Cynder shot poison at Malefor, it burned. Alexandra Shape shifted into human form and ran at Malefor blade in hand She Just about hit Malefor's heart but didn't make the shot. Raziel Shot ten emerald ice shards at Malefor all of them hit. Spyro used his flame attack and everything he had at his disposal. But Malefor charged at Shifter and hit him with full force, that did a toll number on him. Shifter went for the final kill shot. (COD Reference)

He aimed his Convexity on Malefor and it hit Malefor square in the chest. After that Malefor was indeed dead. But just as they were all about to teleport Shifter stumbled unconscious. Alexandra noticed this "Shifter! No" Alexandra kept on screaming at him to get up but his hearing was fading and his eyes were getting blurry finally he lapsed into the very state. "Spyro, what's happening?" Alexandra said, she had tears in her eyes. "Cynder?" "Alexandra, he's losing blood fast we have to get him back to Warfang.

The next morning which was sunny and full of life, Shifter awoke. Of course Alexandra noticed this and then hugged him and kissed him saying "Shifter Thank God your ok." She had tears of joy streaming down her face. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled. But what was about to come soon happened. Cynder gave Spyro a lick on the cheek signifying that Cynder indeed loved Spyro back. "I love you Spyro." Cynder said. "And I you" Spyro said back to her. But Spyro forgot something. THE ROCKS! He together with Cynder, Raziel, Shifter and Alexandra and Vexx all gathered around to see what Spyro was up to. Spyro pulled out the fragments of the rocks containing the element 115 and smashed them on the floor. At that exact moment every zombie in the City of Warfang and across the planet died. Everything would be back to normal and they would finally live in peace.

**End Of The Legend Of Spyro Dark Ages Path Of Legend.**


End file.
